Battle Frankies/General Franky
is the newest addition to the Battle Franky line, numbered BF 38. Appearance .]] Franky Shogun is a giant robot modeled after Franky. It is made by "docking" the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V. Though several times the size of the average person, it is still smaller than Chopper in his Monster Point, and a good deal smaller than the average giant. It is built out of Wapometal. It bears the '''BF-38' on its left collar and a modified Straw Hat jolly roger in the middle of its chest. The head, legs, and torso are made up mainly of the Brachio Tank V, while the arms are mainly the Kurosai FR-U IV. Its overall appearance resembles that of post-timeskip Franky with his pre-timeskip hairstyle, with a large collar and the Brachio Tank's caterpillar treads on its back. As a gag, any time it makes an appearance, male characters tend to look on in awe and exclaim how cool it is, while the female characters will simply give it a blank and aloof stare. The one exception was Trafalgar Law, who upon seing it for the first time, gave it look of irritation. Abilities and Powers Franky Shogun is modeled after its name, a shogun. A one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself pilots it inside a control room in the chest and operates it from there. It is equipped with a giant "marauder's" sword named . However, Franky is rather inept at using a sword, so the attacks are seemingly ineffective, and it appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. It has a drill on its head. In Film Z, Franky uses Franken to cut down a Shiro Kuma in a single swoop. Franky can also use the giant fists to deliver powerful punches. In its first appearance, the robot pretty much did nothing, since most of its attacks came from Franky himself when he opened the cockpit, to the point that Robin even questioned if Franky really needed it for the fight. This was mostly a gag, however, as it was shown in the fight with Baby 5 and Buffalo that it is indeed truly a force to be reckoned with, having powerful weaponry and its being very resilient to damage, as shown when none of Baby 5's attacks were powerful enough to damage it, despite her claim that even a Pacifista would take damage from her attacks. Even a point blank missile explosion was only able to knock it over, without sustaining any damage, and it took a combination attack from Baby 5 and Buffalo's to be able to damage it. The Franky Shogun is also either airtight or possesses an advanced air filtering system, as it stood in the middle of a huge cloud of Caesar Clown's Shinokuni gas without Franky himself being poisoned. Techniques * : Franky swings the sword low to the ground, forcing the foes to jump up to dodge it. While they are in the air, he shoots them with his own shoulder cannons. This was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. This is called General Watch-Your-Step in the FUNimation sub. * : Franky falls on the enemy, crushing them with the weight of the robot. This was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. This is called General Weight in the FUNimation sub. * : Franky shoots bullets from the Franky Shogun's arm. It is very similar to Weapons Left, but much more powerful. In the anime, the bullets come from four gun barrels underneath the circular panel on the hand which opens up like a hatch. It was used for the first time against Buffalo and Baby 5 in Punk Hazard. * : A gag technique, after withstanding a barrage of attacks, Franky states that he's "OK". This was first used against Baby 5 and Buffalo. In the FUNimation subs, this is called General I'm-Okay. * : Franky detaches the upper portion of his shoulder with a star on it and uses it as a shield. It is not very useful as a defense since the shield is too tiny for the robot's body, but the shield can also be used as a projectile. This was first used against Baby 5 and Buffalo. ** : Franky throws his shield at the enemy. It was easily destroyed by Buffalo and Baby 5 with their combination attack. This was first used against Baby 5 and Buffalo. * : Franky brings the arms of Shogun together as if he were charging a Coup de Vent or a Franky Radical Beam, then fills its arms with air and fires a giant blast of compressed air towards the target. Franky described this attack as an on-land version of the Thousand Sunny's Gaon Cannon. It was first used against Baby 5 and Buffalo, where it dealt heavy damage to them and the ice mountains of Punk Hazard over a large area. In the anime, the blast comes from a T-shaped pipe that extends out of a hatch in Shogun's right hand and another pipe from the left hand that connect together. Combination Techniques * : After Franky uses Franky Shogun's Franken to perform General Ashimoto Dangerous and makes his opponents jump, Franky himself pops out of the cavity in the chest and shoots down the enemies in mid-jump. * : Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth out of the chest cavity of the robot. This was first seen used against Ikaros Much. Black Franky Shogun In One Piece: Unlimited World Red, the make its debut, a black and evil counterpart of the Franky Shogun, which appears on Fishman Island to fight against the Straw Hat Pirates. It shares the attacks with the original Franky Shogun. Trivia *In Wake Up, the 17th One Piece opening, the Franky Shogun is incorrectly portrayed being of equal size to a giant, when in fact it is even shorter than Chopper's Monster Point. *So far, each time Franky has been inside the "Franky Shogun", his hair has reverted to his original hair style before the time skip. The only exception has been in the non-canon One Piece Film: Z, where Franky entered the robot sporting his post-time skip hair style. References Site Navigation ca:Pirata de Ferro Franky Shogun es:Modificaciones de Franky/Franky Shogun de:Iron Pirates 「Franky-shōgun」 it:Iron Pirate Franky Shogun fr:Iron_Pirate_Franky_Shogun Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Vehicles